


Privacy

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Force-Sensitive Leia, Heavy-Handed Foreshadowing, Humor, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia had never noticed before how difficult it was to find privacy on a Rebel base.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know if you notice any spelling, grammar, or other mistakes. I didn't proofread this before posting.

Leia had never noticed before how difficult it was to find privacy on a Rebel base. She’d been so caught up in her own responsibilities as a Rebel leader that she’d never really tried to make time for herself. Everything was about the next mission, and then the mission after that, always with her mind on their final goal: the destruction of the Empire and the restoration of the Republic.

And that was still her top priority. But now she had something else that was occupying her thoughts on a near-constant basis. Or rather, _someone_ else.

Leia couldn’t quite remember how she’d gotten here, back pressed against the wall of an icy corridor with Evaan’s tongue in her mouth. Evaan bit down on her lip and trailed kisses over her jawline, and Leia could barely remember her own name. All she knew was that, thanks to the freezing cold climate that permeated the Hoth Rebel base, there were far too many layers of clothing separating her and the attractive Rebel pilot.

Evaan seemed to agree. She unzipped Leia’s jumpsuit just far enough to get at her neck, sucking red marks onto the skin there. She then pulled the zipper down even farther, slipping her cold hands beneath the warm, insulating fabric, thumbs brushing Leia’s already-hard nipples. Leia gasped, half from arousal and half from the temperature, head thrown back, hair probably coming undone. She didn’t care. She’d let Evaan eat her out right here, in the freezing cold, in the middle of a public corridor where anyone could—

The sound of a door sliding open brought both women back to their senses. Evaan zipped Leia’s jumpsuit back up with a single, practiced tug and leapt back to a more respectful distance. Leia, meanwhile, vainly attempted to fix her hair without a mirror and struck up a forced but innocuous conversation about Rebel tactics.

Turning toward the open door, Leia let out a sigh of relief. It was only Luke. She hadn’t told hima bout the nature of her relationship with Evaan – she hadn’t told anyone, although she was fairly certain that Artoo suspected, somehow – but it certainly wouldn’t be the end of the galaxy if he discovered it. Although it was probably best that this discovery didn’t involve him receiving an eyeful of Leia’s breasts. Somehow the thought just felt… wrong.

“Leia!” Luke said when he saw her, face lighting up, blissfully oblivious to what had just been about to happen. “I’m looking for Han; have you seen him?”

“Is he working on that hollow pile of trash he calls a ship?” Leia asked sharply. That’s where Han always seemed to be these days.

Luke shook his head. “I checked the Falcon. Chewie isn’t there either.” He shrugged, squeezing past Leia and Evaan in the narrow hallway. “I’ll keep looking.”

Once Luke was out of earshot, Evaan turned to Leia. “You know, the two of you kind of look alike,” she pointed out.

Leia had actually heard that before, many times, since meeting Luke. “I think it’s the eyes,” she said dismissively.

Speaking of eyes, Evaan was getting a distinctly lecherous look in hers, and Leia was suddenly struck with an idea. “I know where we can go to get some privacy,” she said.

Evaan looked as relieved as if Leia had promised her water in a desert. “Show me.”

* * *

“This ship really is a hunk of garbage,” Evaan muttered, hand trailing along the interior walls of the Millennium Falcon, fingers coming away slightly grimy. She stuck out her tongue and wiped her fingers on her pants.

“You’ve seen it before,” Leia replied, leading Evaan to where Han and Chewie – and Leia and Luke, when they’d been on board – slept.

“Not from the inside.” Evaan’s face broke into a grin when they reached their destination; she wrapped still-cold fingers around Leia’s wrist and dragged her to the nearest bed, but Leia shook her head and relocated them to another one.

“I’ll do this on Han’s ship,” she said, because she was beyond desperate for intimacy at this point so this is what they’d come to, “But not in his bed.” She’d instead chosen the bed she’d slept in when she’d been on board the Falcon, between where Luke and Chewie had slept.

“Fair enough.”

Leia sat back, leaning against the wall, legs stretched out in front of her. Evaan climbed on top of her, straddling her thighs. She kissed Leia like she had in the corridor, but slower, less urgent. She unzipped Leia’s jumpsuit slowly, hands roaming her shoulders, her stomach, cupping her breasts and teasing her nipples back to hardness.

Leia threaded her fingers into Evaan’s hair, determined to wreck it as thoroughly as Evaan had wrecked hers. With her free hand, she undid the complicated straps of Evaan’s uniform. She’d worn plenty like it, and knew them like the back of her hand. It wasn’t long before Evaan was stripped down to the plain white shirt she wore underneath. Evaan withdrew briefly to pull her shirt over her head, then leaned forward again, her soft breasts pressing against Leia’s. Leia sighed into Evaan’s mouth.

Evaan moved lower, mouth covering one of Leia’s nipples, grazing her teeth along the edge and making Leia moan. Leia could feel a pool of wetness growing between her legs. She clutched Evaan’s hair with one hand and her shoulder with another, arching into her as she did the same to her other nipple. Evaan’s hands trailed cold patterns across Leia’s stomach, sliding her jumpsuit down inch by inch; Leia helped by wriggling her hips, then her legs, until her clothes were bunched up around her ankles and the rest of her body was bare.

“Evaan,” Leia whispered, like a prayer. Evaan smiled up at her, biting her lower lip, gazing at her like Leia was the most beautiful sight she’d ever seen. Coming from someone who’d grown up on Alderaan, who’d seen its mountains and majesty firsthand, this was an even more incredible compliment.

After maintaining eye contact for what felt like an eternity, Evaan slid farther down Leia’s torso, a hand on each of her thighs, spreading them enough to kiss her way toward Leia’s cunt, pausing, breath warm on Leia’s cold body. “Princess,” Leia thought she heard, but she didn’t say anything in reply, just in case she’d heard wrong.

Evaan’s tongue slipped between Leia’s folds, separating them. Her hands clutched Leia’s thighs, and Leia let out a long, shaky breath, shuddering with anticipation. Evaan’s tongue found her clit, stroking it, moving in small circles around it. Her movements were slow, agonizingly so, and Leia wanted to shout at her to go faster, but she couldn’t find her voice. Her hands grabbed whatever they could find, coming up with fistfuls of bedsheets.

“Evaan,” Leia managed to say, practically begging. She felt Evaan smile, then felt Evaan’s tongue move faster. She sucked lightly, then went back to drawing circles around Leia’s clit, and Leia felt the beginnings of unbelievable pleasure. She rolled her hips into Evaan, moving them to the rhythm of Evaan’s strokes, eyes fluttering shut as she found herself unable to keep them open.

“Oh… Evaan…” Leia was suddenly overcome with pleasure, coming intensely, breathing fast and hard, crying out, and arching off the mattress. “Oh! Oh!” Evaan kept going, undeterred, and it was one of the longest orgasms Leia had ever had. When she finally came down from it, Evaan continued licking her slowly as she rode out her aftershocks, thighs trembling, breath evening out. When she was finally still, Evaan stopped, and lifted herself up on her elbows, grinning up at her.

“Feel good, Your Highness?” she asked, teasing. Leia nodded.

“Oh yes.” She took a minute to catch her breath, then looked back at Evaan, who was now laying on top of her, chin resting between her breasts.

“Ready to go again?” Evaan asked. Leia laughed and shook her head.

“It’s your turn!” she protested. She was nothing if not a grateful partner.

Evaan placed a solitary finger on her mouth, shushing her. “I’m not done with you yet,” she insisted, and Leia, probably the most argumentative individual in the entire Rebel Alliance, found herself giving in. Not that she disapproved all that much of the idea all that much in the first place.

As Evaan was once again descending to Leia’s cunt, Leia felt something, like an alarm going off in her head. She shushed Evaan unnecessarily; neither of them had been making any noise.

“What?” Evaan whispered, suddenly alert. “I didn’t hear anything.”

“Someone’s here.” She was sure of it, though she didn’t know how. She grabbed one of the bedsheets and threw it over them; both women pressed themselves flat against the bed, breathing through their noses. Leia struggled not to giggle; her current position reminded her of hiding from her parents as a child when they were trying to get her to do something she didn’t want to do.

Footsteps walked by, soft and padded. Chewbacca. Leia could feel herself going red imagining the Wookiee finding her like this.

After several long minutes, everything once again went quiet. Leia felt calm, certain that Chewbacca was gone, but she didn’t know if he’d only left temporarily and would be coming back. “We should get dressed,” she told Evaan, throwing the blanket off of them and pulling her jumpsuit back on. “We can come back later.” Evaan nodded her agreement, pulled her shirt back on, and tied the sleeves of her uniform around her waist. The two of them snuck off the Millennium Falcon, careful to remain quiet just in case.

“Ow!” Leia collided with something, and looked up. “Oh…” Han. Grinning, smug, arms crossed over his chest.

“Sneaking off for a moment alone?” he asked, and Leia half-wanted to punch that smug look off his face but knew he didn’t _really_ deserve it. Yet.

“How did you know?” she asked. She was certain she and Evaan had been discrete about their relationship, and Han had never seemed particularly observant. How _had_ he known?

“I didn’t,” Han said, holding up his hands defensively, as if he sensed Leia’s desire to hurt him. “Until now. I mean, look at you.” He made a sweeping gesture over both Leia and Evaan’s figures: hair a mess, lips red from kissing, Evaan still half-undressed. Leia’s already-present blush deepened.

“Well… don’t tell anyone,” she said quietly. Han laughed. Loudly.

“Who would I tell? Luke?”

“ _Don’t_ tell Luke.” For some reason she _really_ didn’t want Luke knowing the details of her sex life.

“Alright, Princess,” Han said, waving Leia and Evaan past so they could complete their walk of shame back to their posts. “Your secret’s safe with me. But you’re not allowed to call my ship garbage anymore.”

“It is, though,” Evaan said, speaking up for the first time in the conversation.

“Good enough for the two of you to have at it,” Han retorted, disappearing into the Falcon. Leia sighed. He was right about that much.

“By the way, ladies,” Han turned around and poked his head back into view before the two of them could leave, “If you ever need some privacy around this place, you let me know.” And with a wink, he was gone.


End file.
